Al Bhed
The Al Bhed are a near-human race and a tribe of technologists that appear in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. Making up ten percent of the Spiran population, they are notable for their unique language and their use of Machina, a technology prohibited by Spira's dominant religion, Yevon. Two characters in Dead Fantasy, Rikku and Yuna, are both of Al Bhed descent. Background History Around 1000 years before the events of Final Fantasy X, the Al Bhed society lived in the Bikanel Desert, also known as the Sanubia Sands. However, their city was destroyed by Sin, forcing its citizens to become nomads to survive. Under Cid's leadership, the Al Bhed were regrouped on Bikanel Island and built a new city for themselves, called Home. During the course of Final Fantasy X, the Al Bhed are involved in a plot to kidnap Summoners, ostensibly to protect them by preventing them from completing their pilgrimage (it was later revealed that Summoners die in the process of calling forth the Final Aeon believed necessary to defeat Sin). When Yuna is lost in the Bikanel Desert, they take her back to their Home to protect her. Under Maester Seymour's orders, the Guado attack Home to kidnap Yuna, and destroy the city in the process. Amidst the chaos, a number of Al Bhed together with the player's party are able to flee Home using the airship that was discovered during a salvage operation. After Sin's defeat the Al Bhed expand their exploration of Bikanel Island. With the collapse of the teachings of Yevon and the wider acceptance of machina, prejudice against the Al Bhed has eased considerably, but is by no means completely ended. Physical Traits The Al Bhed possess green eyes with uniquely swirled pupils. It should be noted that all of the Al Bhed depicted in the games possess blond hair. It's also likely that the hair of a Al Bhed grows at a quicker rate then that of a human; in Final Fantasy X, both Rikku and Yuna have short hair, but only after two years Rikku has grown her hair down to her hips, and Yuna's ponytail reaches to her feet. Demeanor Out of all the humanoid races in Spira, the Al Bhed seem to be the most expressive in their emotions and body language; many of their more notable members also exhibit personalities that may classify as eccentric or child-like. Al Bhed take a keen interest in Spira's technological past organizing salvage operations and excavations of and for ancient technology. The Al Bhed are the only Spiran race to openly reject the teachings of Yevon in, especially in regard to the ban on Machina. For this reason they are often ostracized by the rest of the population, and have been the victims of attacks by Yevonites in the past. Language The Al Bhed language is a unique language in Spira, spoken by the Al Bhed people. Working like a substitution cipher (a language system replacing certain letters with others), it shares the same syntax and grammar of English in the English version of the games. Converting Al Bhed to English relatively simple once a person knows which letter/sound stands for what. However, in the world of Spira, people require entire books in order to translate one letter, implying that the language may be more complicated than how it is shown to the player. Al Bhed in Dead Fantasy .]] Rikku Rikku is the only person who is fully Al Bhed to appear in ''Dead Fantasy so far. She is the daughter of Cid, the leader of the Al Bhed faction, and she has a brother, aptly named Brother. Her mother died due to a faulty machina before the events of Final Fantasy X. She is also a cousin to Yuna. Yuna Yuna is a half-human, half-Al Bhed hybrid; her mother was Cid's sister, making Yuna the cousin of Rikku and Brother. As she is not a full Al Bhed, she does not possess swirled pupils, but does have heterochromia: one blue eye and one green eye. She also doesn't have blonde hair, and act very calm and quiet compared to other Al Bhed. However, in Final Fantasy X-2, it's noted that she has started to pick up Rikku's eccentric behavior. External Links *Final Fantasy Wiki: Al Bhed Category:Races and Species